Taking over
by videlgirl
Summary: Gohan has a problem with his sayjin side, goku and chichi are dead. Videl won't admit she loves him, not even to her self
1. Default Chapter

Taking over

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did though, but who doesn't.

I hate authors telling long stories here so I won't.

You won't get a summary either. Read the story. Or don't. Whatever.

"Students, we've got a new boy from now on. He broke the school record with the test, instead of two mistakes he made not a single mistake. Here he is, Gohan Son"

__

'Perfect testscore? Must be another one of those geeks.'? A few students thought.

But, unlike anyone suspected, the boy that entered the room was dressed in black jeans, a leather Jacket and a black T-shirt with a beautiful picture of a green dragon and in gold the word: Shenron on it. "He is so hot!" Erasa shouted.

"Gohan, will you please give a quick introduction of yourself?"

"Sure, I'm Gohan, eighteen jears old, and if you'll all mind your own business, I won't mind yours." He walked to an empty seat in the back of the class and sat down.

The teacher started the lesson.

Gohan only paid attention with a part of his mind and used the rest so scan the class on any curiosities. He found out that one girl had a pretty high powerlever for a human but nothing else. As he was bored he took out a piece of paper and started tuning around what was in peoples mind. When he checked the mind of the strong girl he found out she fought crime this morning, but one guy got away, and she didn't want to go to one of those police persons to describe him. Gohan quickly drew that mans face. Not wanting her to notice him in her mind he got out.

At the end of the lesson he made sure he walked next to her and dropped the drawing in her bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked, suspicious after seeing his hand getting pulled back. 

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked, hoping she wouldn't know it was his drawing.

"You didn't plan on stealing from me, did you?"

"Why would I? I don't need lipstick." And after taking a look at her; 

"But I see you do, or at least, if you care bout what people think about you, 'cause you face ain't that pretty." He turned around and walked away.

The girl ran after him.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you dare insult the second strongest person it the word!"

"Yeah right, second strongest my ass"

" He! I AM the daughter of Hercule you know!" For the first time since long mentioning that herself, while she normally hates.

Gohan laughed. "Oh, your that Videl-kid! Now I know where you got that ugly face from."

"Listen Gohan!" Videl shouted.

"If you don't stop this attitude right now I'll make sure your face is black and blue at the end of the next lesson. It's PE and were going to spar."

Gohan got a look of terror on his face that she explained wrong.

"That's right! Be afraid!" Gohan quietly walked into the gym.

__

'damn!' He thought. 

'I don't want her to think I'm afraid of her, but I can't fight now I'm mad at her for what she said. She deserves a good punch or two, but what if my Saiyan 

side takes over again? When fighting Vegeta that doesn't matter much, in the worst case he needs a sensu bean…but that girl is human, she might even die. I don't understand why still can't control it. It's been seven jears since mom and dad died!'

He sighted in relief when he saw who the teacher was.

Gohan raised his power level a bit to get krillins attention.

"Gohan!" Krillin shouted, walking towards him.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since, well, tree years, when you had that little, urm, problem. And how is Bulma?"

Of course he was speaking of him destroying Kame island, when he was pissed at master Roshy, for saying that it was such a pity Chichi died, he never fucked he.

He was wished back with the dragonballs but they couldn't restore the breakthrough of Gohans Saiyan side. For the Bulma part, he lived at CC ever since his parents died.

****

*Well, I still can't control my saiyan side well, whenever I spar he takes over*

He said telepathically.

"Oh, but we were going to spar today"

Videl, hearing that, looked at them like they were crazy. _'Huh? Gohan didn't say anything back and still Krillin awnsers… And how do they know each other?'_

She walked towards him and said: "Oh no! You are not going to skip this. You insulted me and now you have to deal with the consequences! And what is that so called problem Krillin was talking about? And how do you know Krillin? And you weren't speaking about the bulma, were you?

Gohan smirked and said:

"1.I am skipping this, because I don't want to hurt you

None of your business! My father and him were friends since, urm, they met at Roshy's Yes, I was. 

Now, If you'll excuse me."

And to Krillin: " Can I go up? I need a good conversation."

"Huh?" Krillin said, not understanding.

****

*to the lookout, to Piccolo* He mentally added.

"Oh, sure, but be back in time for next class okay? I don't want any problems…"

"Bye!" he said and ran out the gym, on his way to the roof, leaving a puzzled Videl behind.

On the lookout

"Hey Gohan!" Dende shouted, when he sensed him coming up.

"Hi Dende!"

"Skipping school? Bad boy!"

"Like you always do your job…And besides, it's not like PE is important for me."

"Afraid to fight a girl?"

"You know better that!"

"But what do you mean with the #Like you always do your job #?"

"Nothing, I just don't believe you never take a day off. Anyway, is Piccolo here?"

"Yeah, he's in the back, meditating. As always, kind of boring, don't you think?"

"What did you call me?" A third voice said, coming from behind.

"My ears do more than just framing my face, remember?"

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted.

"What brings you up here, kid?" His mentor asked.

"My ki." The boy said in the happy tone he has ony used on Piccolo since his parents died. 

"???"

"Can't fly without my ki."

"Very funny, now tell me what is on your mind."

"I've got a present for you!"

"Why is that?"

"C'mon, open it!"

Piccolo opened the present and found a little whistle.

"What's it for?"

"It's a Picolo! I thought it would be funny."

Piccolo sighted and smiled, seeing the kid happy, which didn't happen often lately.

"Well, what did you really come for?"

"Actually, I don't know. I just wanted to see you I guess."

"You know you're not like that. Not anymore."

"Yeah, I would like to talk to someone about stuff, but I can't put it under words."

"Then let me read your mind." Piccolo suggested.

"NO!" Gohan got powered up.

"Gohan! Calm down! What's wrong with you?" 

But the boy didn't seem to hear him and punched him trough the wall.

Gohan flew after Piccolo and catched him, just to sent him into another wall.

Without Piccolo doing a thing he suddenly screamed out in pain and yelled:

"Get Vegeta! Quick!" 

Piccolo didn't understand but ran to the edge of the lookout and speeded towards Capsule Corp. He broke trough the roof of the GR and grabbed Vegeta by his arm. The supriced prince got loose, saying: "What the HFIL! You Namek!…"

"But got interrupted by a short "Come, quick!"

"And why would I do that?" 

"It's Gohan! He's acting really weird." 

"Not again is he?" Vegeta muttered before powering up to his maximum and braking the sound barrier, leaving Piccolo behind with a headache and any questions.

In the meanwhile on OSH

The PE was finished, the bell rang.

Videl was really pissed she couldn't teach Gohan a lesson.

As she was changed she opened her bag to find out what lesson she had next.

Inside her bag was the drawing Gohan made.

'how did that get here?' She wondered as she unfolded it and looked at it in disbelieve.

'What the!' She thought 'That's that man that got away this morning! But I'm pretty sure that I was the only one that saw him…And who put it in my bag?'

Flashback

Gohan walked next to Videl in the hall.

"What are you doing?" she asked, suspicious after seeing his hand getting pulled back. 

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

End Flashback

He couldn't. Could he? I must be loosing it…well, anyway, now I can hand this in instead of going to one of those annoying guys that want me to describe his looks. Well thanks Gohan. No, he can't know…Unless he's psychic, but I don't believe in that kind of crap.

Boring!

Well If you like it, review.

I you hate it, then what are you still doing here?


	2. two

Sorry, I totally forgot I even posted this story, never updated etc. Then suddenly I got this email that I got a revieuw for this story. ('s been a year) So you're to thank Jennyroseangel for that, or this story would have been completely abandoned.  
  
Gohan and Vegeta were furiously trying to land punshes on eachother, both equal in strength, both unable to hurt the other much besides tyring eachother. Vegeta knew he wouldn't last much longer, when gohan suddenly flew down. Vegeta prepared to be hit from any direction, as it was a poor and overused trick to let oneself fall like that, when he saw the boy stop and spasm. "No." He whimpered.

"Please, I don't want this..GET OUT!" It was obvious that he was in pain, and he seemed to be fighting himself, until the small form of Krillin arrived.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I sensed some dark power fighting, but now it's weak, while Gohan first was weak and now is stornger again."

"That would be our young friend fighting his saiayin side." Vergeta explained, after all those years still not understanding the kid, after all, he himself had learned to control it long ago. Panting, Gohan flew towards the men.

"You're getting weak." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"He attacked first!" Defended the teen.

"No excuse! you can't go around trashing everyone at that school of yours, so you'd beddy control yourself."

"I CAN"T!"

"NOT WITH THAT ATTITUDE, NO. GROW UP, BRAT!"

"Vegeta, he might lose it again like this.." Krillin whispered, but then both others laughed.

"I'll grow up. I've grown up. It's just that it was to soon. Can't a guy make up fpr some lost time?"

"Not when he's of a warrior race."

"That's only half of me. I'm through with fighting. If that's what it takes to live a normal life, I'll give up fighting."

"You are not going to give up the most important part of your soul, Gohan." Vegeta growled in a low and threatening voice.

"Try me." He dropped his power level to one equal of Krillin, receiving staires from the short man.

"I will not allow you to give that up." It was a tone that would make any other person hide in fear, but Gohan shrugged, and began to fly away, way slower than he normally would. The prince of the warrior rece, now only consisting of three people, namely himself, his son and Gohan, was at a loss. As he had always done when he felt like this, he attacked. Gohan took the blow full forse, grimaced and continued flying.

"You can't keep this up!" Vegeta was near to losing it. "But that won't stop me from trying!" His power now dropped to near dead, as he let himself fall. When Vegeta tried to catch him, he just twisted his body away at the last moment, floated in the air for a moment, Whispered a soft

"Bye Vegeta. Tell Bulma I'm sorry." before flying to the groung at top speed, droppong to near dead again, and dissapeared between the mass of humans that lived in the city.  
  
Piccolo just smiled, knowing that this had been coming for a long time, but the others were at a loss. "He'll be back soon, right?" Krillin asked, receiving only a soft shaking of the head in return.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ground

Gohan landed on the roof of a building, not just annoyed with the man that had adopted him, but also totally confused. Ofcaurce, taking a break from things would be good, but he had just started his new school. Give up on that so soon?

He was about to say yes, when the thought of Videl suddenly appeared in his mind.

'She'll think i'm scared of her. That won't do any good to her already oversized ego, so i'll have to return, right? Only this time i will make sure i can fight her, as a human.

To his surprise, he found out that he was already in Orange star city.

'The fight must have lasted longer than i thought.'

He first went to look for an apartment, happy that his creditcard was still in his wallet, in his jacket. With a lot of luck he found a nice place within the hour.

"Hello sir." A tall bussinesswoman said to him at an office.

"How may i help you?"

"I'm looking for a nice place to stay, and i need it as soon as possible."

"Right. And what kind of place would that be?"

"I just need a single bedroom, bathroom and kitchen are required, all in good condition, and it would be nice if it was close to a fighting school."

"Oh, I know a place! The appartment above the Kisqui school has been deserted for ages! you can have it for a low price, as people don't like the neighbourhood. The fighters scare people."

"When can i see it?"

"I can arange someone to come with you right now if you want, sit?"

"Great."

The place was small, but nice. Gohan bought it, and got some furniture delivered the same day. In the evening he ordered a pizza, tyred but contempt. Now he just hoped he could be left alone by Vegeta and Bulma, as they did know where he went to school, but that was not of today's worry.

"Some first schoolday, eh?" He said to himself, before falling asleep

SHORT! Whahaha! sorry, I know, but I am continuing this, just wanted to post what I had so far. I think I know how I am going to continue, but we'll see. Won't update if I don't get reviews. Revieuws motivate me, so... Anyway, I'll be back sooner this time. (hard not to be, as last time took a year...


End file.
